Kunai and razor blade
by Hoples
Summary: Who is that girl what is speaking to Naruto? What has she done to Sasuke? Warning: If you like Sasuke don´t read. Not yaoi. Mention of self killing, making funn of emos and crosdresser. Don´t like it don´t read it. Maybe continuing....


This is full of OCCnes if you don't like it don't read it. And yes I don't like Sasuke much.

Naruto: What have you done to him?

Sasuke: Yeah what have you done to me?

Me: Kukukuku... Wait and read!

Sasuke and Naruto: O.O

Tear: As you see Hoples don't own Naruto. If she does Naruto will not be able to walk. giggle

Me: Hey I'm not that perverted!!!!!

N+S+T: Yes you are!

Me: Pche... Maybe I will make continue. But this is only one shot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

He was sitting on his bed with kunai on his wrist. This will end now. Was his thought.

"Idiot," he hear harsh word. And than next to him appear teen girl. She has dark blue jeans and short black tank top with silver letters what say: "I'm not idiot. Thats you..." and evil smile under it. She have light brown hair with darker and lighter hints. She look like normal teen, but in wrong world and wrong place.

Like he notes she haven't any headband and what was strangest on her, she have razor blade between her lips. But on other hand she look very pleasant. "Forget it," she say, but her lips didn't move. "I will not be the one who will make you a man. Beside you want to …," she trail off. How does she know? She point on his hand. There was still kunai in his hand above his wrist. "Oh, I see," he say a little bit surprised and lay sharp weapon on night stand.

"So, who are you and most important. How you get in here?" he point out. "Oh, that. So, your first question. People call me an Angel of self-murderers or Angel with razor blade. I prefer when they call me Tear." "Tear?" "Yup!" she say with closed "n" eyes, but her lips dind't move. "So, Tear," he make a little pause to roll that name on his tongue. Funny. He though. "You say that you are angel. You don't look like one." He quirk eye brown. She stay emotionless, but beautiful white wings appear on her back. "Will this be enough for you?" she asked sarcastically. He was stunned and his mouth was wide open. She put her index finger under his chin and shit his mouth. "At least you don't drool," she made pause for him to recover from that shock. He slowly close his eyes and than slowly opened them. After this he nod. "What was that for?" she asked curious. "Nothing. Just have prove that I'm crazy," say boy. She don't wait and hit him very hard. "Idiot!" Scream echoed in his empty apartment. He rub his sore head. "Sorry. But we was always told that angels don't exist."

"So who am I? Cross dressed Emo Sasuke?" she asked and there was hints of anger and sarcasm in her voice. "Hm..." He can not end his sentence, because she hit him again. "I don't think that you are Sasuke in disguise. I have think about cross-dressed Emo Sasuke. Funny but scary," he trail of on end. "No, Sasuke is totally idiot and freak what calls me here every single day but never lead it to end," she says and flames of hate appear behind her. "What? Sasuke want to kill himself to? What have you done to him?" he ask in his face. "If you think that I have speak to him like to you, think again. I will not mess with that emo freak with gay and others issues!" she scream again. "Uh, so, what have you done to him?" he ask worried. "I have beat the shit out of him, steal all sharp things from his house and leave there note where I say who I'm," she say with satisfaction in her voice, it sound like a cat purr little bit. He laugh.

"And why do you don't do the same thing to me?"

"Because I know I can speak about this thing with you. You are intelligent even if you hide it. And don't say any word in this! I know you are because I have watch you for sometime. And I know when I say that lot of others depend on you, I know you will take it to you heart and don't try it again. You want to help to others and protect your friends, am I right?" she point out with laugh in her voice. "That is difference between you and him. And reason why I have beat him. Because he don't respect his friends like you do and I hate people like him, who thinks they are better then others." She for first time look him in eyes. They were like flames. Hints of gold, dark and light red, yellow, orange and no pupils.

"One last question." "Hm?" she quirked her eye brown. "Will you come again when I try it again?"

She just shock her head. "No. I can come only 2 times. First time I try to speak that to you. But on second, I just kill you and nothing else. I know people enjoy my companion but rules are rules." He pale little bit on that comment about killing, but recover quite quick. "Can you make any exception?" he ask hope in his voice. She put finger on her chin and looks like she was thinking. "I think I can," she make little pause. "Every time you defeat Sasuke in to unconsciousness I will visit you, ´K?" she winked on him. "With pleasure," he laugh.

She start to turn away from him. "Oh, one last thing. Say to that bastard Sasuke if he try it again I will beat him so badly that even his mother will not recognize him, than I will kill him and after that I will get sure he will end in Rabbit fan-girl hell. Understand?" she turn her head on him and smile. He smile back. "You are cruel, but I like it." he start to laugh and she walk away.

"Bye for now Uzumaki Naruto."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day on training field.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!"

"What do you want, moron?"

"Friend of mine has message for you."

"What? You have friends?" there was hint of curiosity in Sasukes voice.

"She likes when people call her Tear," there was a mischief grin on Narutos face.

"Uh?"

"She says that if you try it again, she will beat you so badly that even your mother will not recognize you and that she will make sure you will end in Rabid fan-girl hell."

"Yo! There was chibi on my…"

"LIAR!" yell only Sakura on Kakashi. They both look on grinning Naruto but don't say anything.

"Oh well, lets start. Prepare your kunais," says told teacher.

Naruto and Sakura grab their.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, where are yours?" ask Naruto with huge grin on his face.

--------------------------------

Naruto: laugh In your face moron!

Sasuke: I hate you.

Me: I love you two too

Tear: takes her razor blade Say it on more time and I will kill you.

Me: hugs them No you don't.

T+N+S: Can not breath...O.O


End file.
